theoutsidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Winston
Description Dallas "Dally" Winston ''is the most 'hoodlike' of the gang. He spent his early life in New York, where he was jailed at age 10 and learned to toughen up. He would often be jailed, but usually if he talked about it, it would be to brag,to seem more tough. In the book, it said his girlfriend cheated on him while he was in jail. It is said that the only thing Dallas ever did honestly would be racing horses, and that he worked very hard to win and was a talented jockey. Dallas would always look out for Johnny. Johnny was the only person he would look out for. After Johnny's death, Dally felt a since of grief, the only thing he had ever cared for was gone, Johnny. Appearance In the book, Dallas has blond hair and ice-cold blue eyes. In the movie, Dallas has dark brown hair and brown/black eyes. Either way he's the boyfriend of your dreams. he is very attractive Relationships Ponyboy Curtis: Dallas appears to be a friend of Ponyboy's though they aren't particularly close as Ponyboy stated he didn't like Dallas but had to respect him. Sodapop Curtis: There isn't much interaction between them but it can be assumed they are friends or at least close acquaintances. Darry Curtis: There is very little interaction between them but its safe to assume they are friends as Darry did wish to help Dally after robbing a store. Johnny Cade: Dallas sees Johnny as a little brother wanting to protect him from jail, danger, etc. He was shown to be extremely heartbroken after his death enough so that he commited suicide by cop. Two-bit Mathews : Dallas and Two-bit appear to be friends. Steve Randle: The two are good acquaintances. Tim Shepard: Tim and Dallas are said to be buddies despite fighting and causing several injuries to each other. Buck Merril: The two are partners in horse racing and Dally goes to his place to party and other stuff. Quotes/Funny Quotes ''Dally drives Ponyboy and Johnny to Dairy Queen. '' ''"Hey Dal, where'd ya get this car?" '' '"I dunno."' ''"Watch it, Dal!" '' '"I got it."' ''"Dal, whattaya doin'?" '' ''*Hands up in air* '"Ey!" '' *Drives into Dairy Queen like maniac* '' ''*Truck guy: "BIG JERK!" '' ''At Hospital ''"Still got that knife on you?"'' "What?" ''"The knife. Give it to me, will ya." '' ''"Thank you."'' ''"You know we gotta win that fight tonight. We gotta get even with those Socs! Let's do it for Johnny, man, we'll do it for Johnny!"'' At grass yard ''"I don't like little kids. I don't like 'em. I just.... GET OUTTA HERE I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" '' ''At drive-in '' ''"Are you a real red-head? Huh?"'' ''"Are you real?" '' ''*leans back, falls, everyone laughs* '' ''"How could I figure out if this your, your real red hair. Is this the same red hair you have on your, uh, um... these-these eyebrows?" '' ''*He laughs* '' ''"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!" '' ''"Who's gonna make me, huh? Who, your boyfriend?"'' '''Looks like we got ourselves some jailers." '' ''"Yeah, whatever you say, hun." '' ''"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops." '' ''"Oh my my. You got me scared to death. What, what am I gonna do, Pony? Huh?" '' ''"This girl's making me shake." '' ''"Would you leave us alone. BE NICE and leave us alone." '' ''"I'm never nice. Can I interest you in a Coca Cola, 7-up-" '' ''"GET LOST HOOD!" '' ''"Sorry, I, I didn't know. Didn't know you had this problem with.. yelling in my face." '' ''"Alright I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted." '' *when he comes back* ''"Here, I thought this might cool you off." '' *Cherry throws coke in face* "That should cool you off, greaser, when you start to talk and act desent I'll cool off to-" ''"Tirey, huh?" '' ''*tackles* '' ''"Get off! Get off! Get off of me! MOVE!" '' ''"Leave her alone, Dal." '' ''"What you say?" '' ''"What you say you little shit? What you say to me? Wiseass."' Category:deaths Category:greasers